Country OC: Kingdom of Palori
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: I re-did my OC and made her history completely different. I also went more into depth with her personality, including her relations with most of the characters. Summary inside explains more, of course. I didn't like my other story about her so here this is! I hope this is better etc. Sorry if it's still Mary Sue-ish, that is NOT my intent at ALL. Rated T for Hetalia.


Hetalia OC Character Profile:

I don't own Hetalia. However, I do own my country OC. She is a made up country because I don't want to pick an existing country and have to fight with other fans over it. I know it's kinda Mary Sue-ish but I really hate arguing with other fans. And I've always wanted to make my own country...

INFO:

Country Name: Kingdom of Palori

Human Name: Alarise Rosenguard (Rosenguard is a famous surname in Palori)

Government: Full Monarchy

Ruler: King Yozef V and Queen Kzatrin III

Capital: Valfitz

Population: 5,000,000 estimated

Currency: Rem

Official Languages: English, German, French and Palorian

''Birthday'': May 3rd, 1247 (Founding as Kingdom) or 1125 (Duchy)

Nation Flower: Camellia

National Animal: Double Headed Eagle (also used in various Coat of Arms)

Flag: Blue, red and gold. White is also used

CHARACTER INFO:

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Blonde (golden blonde to dark gold)

Hair Length: 1 to 2 inches below the shoulders, usually with her bangs falling to the left from the right, though she does sometimes part it in the center to be ''no-nonsense''. It is somewhat behind her ears. It was longer in the Middle Ages

Eye Color: Green-blue (peculiar shade called ''Emerald sky'')

Hight: 5 feet, 7 inches (roughly)

Weight: around 110 Lbs

Age: 889 (Duchy of Palori 1125), 767 (Kingdom of Palori 1247)

''Human'' Age: 20

Personality: She is a somewhat serious young woman but she can relax and enjoy herself, unlike Germany most of the time. She said that her motto is ''Be hard working and serious but enjoy life to the fullest''. She is kind and wants to make both her own land and the world a better place. She is quick to laughter and anger. Her anger is quite fierce, she can go on long rants and can out-argue most countries. She has even slapped and struck France for his inappropriate behavior.

Germany describes her as ''hard working and reliable'' while France describes her as ''Pretty, deadly in war but really nice too''. Italy said, ''She is serious and strict like Germany but she had an enormous soft side and a big, caring heart.'' America appreciates that, ''She has lots of freedom in her land! Religious freedom, no slavery... Lots of different cultures too.''

She likes to sort things out with diplomacy but is willing to fight if need be. Her Military is strong and can adapt quickly to any situation on the battlefield. Her warfare tactics are clever and ''brilliant'', honed in the Middle Ages. She changes them up often to confuse the enemy and keep them guessing. It doesn't seem like it, but her Military does have brute strength too, not just strategy.

Like her people, she likes the old-fashioned ways and still carries muskets, flintlock pistols and swords, although she does have cutting edge weapons too. She is an older nation, existing since the Middle Ages.

Military Uniform: Her WWII uniform is goldish tan with red shoulder marks. Her WWI uniform is blue and gold, old-fashioned looking. Her historical uniforms are in the traditional colors of blue, gold, white and red. Some have black as well.

Regular Clothes: Out of uniform, Palori wears suits to formal occasions. She also dresses casually in pants and a shirt, usually in traditional colors. In historical times, she also wore long dresses when not in armor.

HISTORY:

Palori started as a minor Duchy in 1125. They traded and taxed merchants from other countries as their primary source of income at the time. In 1247, the Kingdom was formed. The country was rather small, though stronger kingdoms generally ignored it, preferring to fight larger countries. Due to being surrounded by other lands, Palori became a sort of culture center.

During the Renaissance (roughly the 14th to 17th centuries-1300s-1600s) in the 1500s, Palori had many reforms and embraced the arts. The Royal Family hired famous painters from Italy and other countries to produce stunning works of art. Grand castles were built and cities grew. It was a peaceful and relaxed period.

The Kingdom of Palori was mainly Protestant Christian, though the country was one of the few at the time to practice religious freedom, allowing Catholics and other forms of Christianity to exist within their borders. At this time, they avoided conflict whenever possible and built up their Military, using diplomacy and forming political alliances to stave off war.

Near the end of the Renaissance in the late 1600s, Palori experienced war and was loosely subjugated under Habsburg rule briefly, being forced to fight for Austria during the War of the Austrian Succession. Afterwards, Palori gained freedom by the help of the Prussians, who just wanted to humiliate Austria. Palori stayed _mostly_ neutral during the Seven Years War, although the Kingdom did side with Prussia somewhat and was negatively affected by the war like the rest of Europe.

After the end of the war, Palori had another period of peace. The country focused on rebuilding the economy, which had been affected by said war. They promoted trade and supported reforms to help the lower classes. It has always been said that Palori, as a Duchy and as a Kingdom, has looked out for the welfare of its people.

During the later 1800s, the peace continued. Thought the other countries were industrializing, Palori lagged behind. Though attempts were made, progress was not sufficient.

During World War I, Palori sided with the Allied Powers. Their weaponry was still old fashioned, with soldiers still using muskets, flintlock pistols and swords. This was because the Palorians respected ''traditional'' warfare and preferred to remain old fashioned.

During World War II, they fought on the side of the Allies in the beginning. But they were soon forcibly annexed and taken over by Nazi Germany and forced to fight for the Axis. Palori hated this and secretly encouraged her soldiers to purposely fight badly. During the mid to near-end of the war, the Allies liberated Palori from the Nazis and Palori once again fought for the Allies. They helped deliver the final blow to Nazi Germany and the Axis.

Afterwards, they rapidly modernized, although still using old fashioned weapons alongside newer weapons. They began exporting lumber, stone and gold to other countries. Palori formed alliances with America, Great Britain, France and several other countries. She even reconciled with the Axis after the war.

In modern day, Palori is a medium to small sized country, depending on the scale used. They export lumber, stone and gold. Their economy is sound and they don't use the Euro, keeping their historical currency.

The Palorian Military is held in high regard due to their clever battle tactics, well trained soldiers and adaptability. Soldiers can fight defensively, fake retreats, surround enemies, mount offences, etc. Their flexibility is quite useful. Those who have fought with the Kingdom will say that their strategies are well planned and seemingly random at sometimes to keep opponents guessing. While Palorians fight with carefully planned moves, they do have brute force and will use it.

The most common stereotype for Palorians refers to high intelligence and cleverness. Of course, not all Palorians are super smart and/or brilliant Military strategists, though the country does have its fair share of both. Others say that they either are too serious or too relaxed. Neither is true.

RELATIONS WITH OTHER COUNTRIES:

America: She had allied with him in both World Wars. Although she dislikes his selfish attributes, she considers him a friend.

England: English is one of her official languages and much of her culture comes from England. She gets along with him and they often discuss magic and the meetings together.

France: She also has a lot of French culture in her land, French being another one of her official languages. She respects France but disapproves of his behavior. She has slapped and hit him for his advances on her.

Russia: She is wary of him but not really afraid. They are neither friends nor enemies, although if he tries anything like the Soviet Union again, she will fight him.

China: She is neutral and polite towards him. In turn, he is polite to her.

Italy: She is friends with him. During World War II, she got frustrated with him like Germany. She urged him to stand up and fight because ''I know you have it in you.'' He preformed better when she trained him, although he probably just wanted to impress her because she is a woman.

Germany: When she was annexed by him when he was Nazi Germany, she hated it. She also greatly disapproved of his boss, Hitler, and the atrocities during the war, including the Holocaust. But she understood the he was merely following his boss's orders and didn't like it, either. He told her as much. In Present day, they are friends. A part of her culture is German. German is also one of her official languages.

Japan: She loves playing video games and shares his love for anime and manga. They both like to hang out and express their otaku sides. They get along.

Austria: In the past, she didn't like being subjugated partially under his rule. In present day they get along better and both share a love for classical music.

Romano: She has a secret crush on him. Although she is bothered by his foul language, he never swears at her because she is a lady. She is willing to put up with his stubborn behavior and spend time with him.

Spain: She also once liked him, although he was oblivious to her feelings. She gets along with him.

Prussia: She was gratified when he helped free her country from partial Austrian rule. She also fought with him during the Seven Years War. He thinks she is cool and doesn't mind her coming over to Germany's house. In fact, he wants her to stay there whenever possible.

Poland: She fought him in some wars. They disagree on things, but don't hate each other.

Turkey: She hates him. She thinks he is a jerk and said, ''I wish he'd start something so I could kick him. Then Greece could give him a beating like I know he wants to!'' In turn, he hates her. So does TRNC.

Hungary: They seem to get along decently. Although Hungary doesn't want Prussia around her. They disagree on when to smack Prussia, something that they both do when he annoys them, although Palori uses her hand and not a frying pan.

Greece: She dislikes his laziness but likes cats. She has a soft spot for kittens.

Egypt: She admires his ruins but she would probably not get along well with him.

Canada: She notices him and feels bad that very few people pay attention to him. She once sent him some of her food to cheer him up after a meeting. One time she yelled for the other countries to let him have his turn to speak.

South Korea: She doesn't like his behavior. She often sides with China and Japan to scold him.

Romania: She hasn't really gotten to know him.

Ukraine: She wants Russia to stop trying to re-takeover Ukraine. She said she would ''Defend and protect her from being subjugated again.''

Belarus: At first, they were almost enemies. But Belarus came to appreciate Palori when Sealand broke into a World Meeting and played a horribly annoying song that drove most of the nations into hysterical crying fits... Palori calmed her, along with several others. Palori also stopped Sealand, turned the song off and disciplined him along with England and Germany. Since then, Belarus sometimes gets obsessed over her...when she's not trying to get her brother to marry her.

* * *

><p>I hope this is good enough. Hahahaha... I'm really nervous...<p>

EDIT: Just fixed spelling and grammar errors :)

*sigh* Another edit: I forgot her human name! Jeez.


End file.
